Mach Rush
status chance from Kinetic Plating) 50% (energy discount from Redline) | cardonly = } |info = *Gauss sprints into action, propelling himself forward at supersonic speed toward the aiming reticle and instantly charging his battery by 10%. Tap the ability key to dash forward 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 meters. Hold down the ability key (default ) to rush forward continuously; while rushing, Gauss can also sustain Mach Rush by holding down the forward movement key instead (default ). Release the hotkeys for Mach Rush to halt Gauss in his tracks. **Battery charge on cast and dash distance are not affected by Mods. **Rushing speed is affected by Sprint Speed. **While rushing, Gauss is able to run across large bodies of water, commonly found on the Plains of Eidolon and Orb Vallis. **While rushing, Gauss's maneuverability is greatly reduced. **While rushing, Gauss can jump from the ground, but not double jump. **Rolling, meleeing, aiming or firing/charging a weapon will also cancel the rush. *When Gauss dashes or rushes past enemies within 2 / 3 / 3 / 4 meters from him, they suffer a knockdown and will charge his battery by 1% per enemy hit. If Gauss crashes into a solid obstacle, he stops on impact and generates a powerful kinetic shockwave that expands to a 4 / 6 / 8 / 10 meter radius explosion, inflicting 200 / 400 / 600 / 800 damage and blasting away all enemies within range. **Knockdown and explosion radii are affected by Ability Range. **Explosion damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Battery charge per enemy hit is not affected by mods. *'Ability Synergy:' **While is active, Mach Rush shockwave instead inflicts damage and proc on enemies caught in its explosion radius. **Mach Rush through a area to add its or damage to Mach Rush's knockdown and shockwave explosion. **Mach Rush energy cost is halved during . *Mach Rush drains 12.5 energy per second while active and will remain active until Gauss's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated. **Activation energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Gauss cannot replenish energy using , , Rift Plane's energy regeneration, Energizing Dash or Squad Energy Restores while Mach Rush is active but can replenish energy using Energy Orbs, Orokin Void Death Orb energy restores, , , or . **Mach Rush's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. *Mach Rush is a one-handed action. As such, it can be used while performing various maneuvers and actions without interruption. |augment = |tips = *Tap Mach Rush to dash a set distance for quick repositioning. **In crowded hallways full of enemies, chain several Mach Rush dashes aimed at objects or walls to damage and blast away enemies clearing a path for your team. Dash in a zigzag pattern to create multiple shockwaves and reposition yourself behind the crowd. *Players can release the ability key when holding down the forward key while rushing to keep Mach Rush active. Release both keys to stop. *Mach Rush can be used to dash through Corpus Laser Barriers without getting knocked down. **However, this will still trigger an alarm in Spy vaults. *Use Cold to slow enemies knocked down or ragdolled by Mach Rush from recovery. *As the energy cost is halved during , Mach Rush is a more economical option to charge the battery compared to Thermal Sunder. *To avoid a lockdown, do not use Mach Rush's kinetic shockwave in certain Corpus Ship tiles, as it can break any Reinforced Glass in its area of effect. *Using Mach Rush while aim-gliding and blocking will wall-latch onto the point of impact. |bugs = |max = }} See Also * Category:Gauss Category:Update 25 Category:Warframe Abilities Category:One-Handed Abilities